User talk:Aikiku
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Suethor Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse troll nice to know that your picking on Lenaleebara. she is no longer a suethor and taking the name of her friend? are you trying to cause her more trouble? iam one of her critiques. and no she is no longer a suethor. yes what she has done in the pass is wrong and she use to creat Marysues. she admitted that and she has changed. Oh my, looks like little Yoite showed us off, huh? Nice to know! Well, hello there, little bitch of Mari's! You're a critic of Mari's? I highly doubt you can count as one, considering how much fucking fail your grammar is. If you haven't noticed (probably haven't, considering the fact that you've got such a slow-working brain, idiot), Mari is one of the most biggest Sues out there. Not only is she causing lulzy drama on dA (liek, seriously. She's everywhere), but she's bitching about Suethors when in reality, she's just some hypocrite with the mentality of a five-year-old. A very bitchy one, of course. Such a shame, though. I mean, she's such a great artist. But she wastes her talent on Sues. How pathetic. But hey, it's the drama we like here at Suethor Wiki, so why not? Tell her thanks for being such a drama queen! Really, sweetie, we don't care whether she changed or not. We made this for teh lulz. And if you're gonna get butthurt about it, hunny, then you can just go screw yourself with your little Suethors. I wonder if I'll see you guys around again. Oh well, it was an amusing war while it lasted! Now, go shoo. Kthxbai! ~Crystal May hi... i only joined to post this message i'm sorry to waste any of your time or to disturb your possible and hopefully nice day but this is what i wanted to put: i would just like to say a few words... i understand that you dislike lenaleebara for being what you call her a "sue" but please read the following sector of copyright information ..... Copyright and licensing issues There is no review of potential copyright and Creative Commons licensing violations when a work is submitted to deviantArt, so such violations can remain unnoticed until reported.[clarification needed] A mechanism for notifying administrators of potential copyright and licensing violations is available.20 Some members of the community have also been the victims of this type of abuse from disreputable vendors using artwork illegally on products and prints ( a copy of a section from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DeviantArt#Criticism ) i understand that you shall delete this section what i posted but i respect if you read it. i am not on anyones side for i do not know who lenaleebara or any of the suethors is and i just happened to come across this website and i displease of haters but i do not hate you for what you are doing and i know that i can not stop you because it is your free will to hate or like what you want if you wish to respond to what i have posted please post me a message o my talk page thank you for reading and i am sorry if this annoyed you or you dissliked what i have written just erase it and carry on with your day ( sorry for any spelling mistakes in the post i put) ~*~Winry~*~ Hello there. Don't worry, I like talking to people who don't severely complain about pages. Although I do wish you would have sent me message like this in the first place, instead of editing lenaleebara's page. I'd would've taken you more seriously if you had. Now, another thing. I do not dislike lenaleebara. I dislike her actions. I do not dislike her as a person. Please remember that. If I disliked her as a person, I would've attacked her more personally. Anyway! I don't see how I'm violating any copyright laws. If it's about the pictures, then do note that we fully acknowledge that those pictures belong to lenaleebara. Well, not all of them. Some of them are base edits and such...But you get what I mean. We're a soon-to-be official wiki on Suethors. Maybe we might take the 'lulz' too far, but honestly, this is the internet: you can't take anything too seriously here or else you're making yourself look stupid. We have not violated any copyright laws and we are not violating anyone's privacy. After all, anything you upload on the internet automatically means you give full permission for it to be viewed. Come on, now. You must understand this already. I'd appreciate it if you'd direct all complaints about the wiki to suethorwiki@hotmail.com. Do not, I repeat, do NOT edit the pages if you're only going to whine about it. We will take every complaint under consideration and we will send an email back about it. Or rather, I shall in the most respectful manner. Good day, and thank you. ~Aikiku i'm sorry to edit the page i am new to wiki and i did not know how to contact you and i wasn't saying you violated anyones privacy i was saying that people make bases for other people to make oc's over them i am sorry to confuse you and i understand that you hate her for her actions not as a person i only know a little about mari so please accept my apologies i am not one to like a hater of art or to be a hater but i do see your P.O.V i saw what lilwinry121 wrote yesterday and i was shocked how one sided she was, she only took the side of mari and didn't consern you or anyone else apart from her and mari into what she wrote for what i write i do take consideration for what you write and what others write and i understand you displease of mari's actions and i just wanted to get my P.O.V on the whole internet war thing (again sorry for any spelling mistakes)